I found you
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kaito Kuroba menemukannya kembali. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi incaran dalam setiap pertunjukannya. KaiShi.


**I Found You**

Fandom : Detective Conan/ Case Closed and Magic Kaito

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance , Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 2040 Kata.

Pairing : Kaito Kuroba x Shinichi Kudo

Warning : Yaoi, AU, Gaje (mungkin)

Disclaimer : Detective Conan/ Case Closed and Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Kaito KUroba menemukannya kembali. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi incaran dalam setiap pertunjukannya.

####

* * *

Conan Edogawa, sosok anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun itu mengernyit. Sebuah e-mail yang masuk membuatnya mengambil banyak spekulasi. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa kali ini adalah sebuah jebakan. Namun tanpa memberitahu orang lain, dia tetap datang pada jebakan itu.

* * *

_From : KK_

_Subject : -_

_Hallo, Meitantei-kun. Sudah bisa menebak segera siapa aku ? Kurasa kau terlalu jenius memang. _

_Ah, lebih baik aku segera menuju topik. Aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu, boleh ? Di lantai teratas apartement 13R. Malam ini juga. Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

* * *

Bocah itu –Conan Edogawa – benar-benar memenuhi permintaan sang pemeran antagonis yang kadang muncul di beberapa kasusnya. Sang pencuri yang memiliki julukan "Kid". KK – Kaito Kid – seorang pesulap handal yang tengah mencari tahu mengenai kematian ayahnya dengan mencuri sebuah permata – yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum ia temukan –. Conan tahu itu. Dan kini ia tengah berada di Apartement B. Serta ia datang lebih cepat 15 dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Hallo, Meitantei-kun."

Sapaan itu terdengar jelas kala Conan membuka satu-satunya pintu menuju lantai teratas di apartement tersebut. Perkiraannya salah, Kaito telah berada di sana lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya. Conan dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kaito tengah duduk membelakanginya di sebuah pipa besar di sana. Dia masih terpaku sebelum sosok berpakaian serba putih itu menoleh dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

"Maafkan aku, Meitantei-kun. Aku tidak menyiapkan pertemuan personal kita dengan baik." Kali ini Conan melihat sang pencuri yang sering melakukan pertunjukkan itu tersenyum kaku sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sebutkan apa maumu, Kid. Tolong jangan berbelit-belit." Kecurigaan terhadap tingkah laku sang pencuri membuat Conan semakin berwaspada. Di depannya adalah seorang pencuri yang merangkap sebagai pesulap handal, mungkin bisa saja dia tertipu oleh sebuah trik yang menurut lawan bicara kali ini mudah namun dapat membuat seperti…

Terhipnotis ?

"Are ? Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting itu nanti. Aku meninggalkannya di kamarku tadi." Ungkap Kid. Dia sedikit tersenyum geli kala melihat ekspresi tidak yakin yang terpampang di wajah bocah di depannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum ?"

"Karena kau lucu." Ungkapan – yang terlihat – polos itu meluncur secara frontal dari bibir Kid yang membuat sebuah perempatan imaginer terpampang jelas di dahi Conan.

Bocah itu mendesis, "Kulempar kau dengan tongkat baseball jika kau mengulangi ucapanmu tadi, Kid."

Dan reaksi Kid hanya sebuah tawa ringan yang meluncur.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dan sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, "Tapi sungguh aku serius loh..Kau itu lucu dan imut tahu, Meitantei-kun."

Tangan Kid terangkat. Conan sudah sangat waspada kali ini. Namun yang di dapat sang detektif adalah sebuah acakan rambut dari tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan putih itu.

"Jangan terlalu takut. Aku takkan melukaimu, kau tahu ? Dan aku juga bukan om-om pedo. Aku masih belum tua kok." Malam ini, Bocah itu – Conan – sedikit terheran melihat tingkah pencuri handal itu. Bahkan kali ini dia melihat sang pencuri tersenyum lima jari yang kemudian melepas kacamata tunggalnya dan topi yang selalu _Phantom Thief_ itu kenakan.

Conan menatap lekat sosok Kid sekarang. Dia entah merasa mengenal sosok itu. Kepalanya pun kini tengah berdenyut. '_Mungkin aku terlalu lelah minggu ini.'_ Pikirnya untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan macam-macam. Dia menyakinkan bahwa dirinya dalam sosok Conan Edogawa maupun Shinichi Kudo tidak mengenal pribadi asli sosok pencuri bayangan itu.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai Conan tidak tahu bahwa sang lawan bicara tengah merentangkan tangan ke arahnya. Dia mengernyit seolah bertanya apa yang akan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu lakukan.

"Aku akan membawamu terbang, gentole-ku sepertinya kuat kok membawamu."

Dan sebelum Conan mengeluarkan kata-kata protesan, dirinya kini sudah berada dalam gendongan ala bridal style oleh seorang Kaito Kid.

"Kita akan terbang, jadi bersiaplah."

Conan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar dirinya memegang jas putih yang terbuat dari sutera itu secara reflek saat merasakan Kid mulai meluncur dari ketinggian apartement tersebut.

Untuk saat ini, entah kenapa Conan bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada Kid saat penerbangan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaito menurunkan bocah yang ada di gendongannya tersebut. Conan sempat menatap Kaito sebentar seolah menanyakan tempat apa yang ada di depannya itu.

Kaito sempat menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa kau masih tidak percaya sih ? Aku tak akan melukaimu dan ini adalah rumahku."

Dan kini bocah itu pun mengikuti langkah Kaito yang tengah berusaha membuka kunci rumahnya. "Jangan tertawa melihat rumahku masih sangat sederhana." Ucapnya.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menertawakanmu. Aku hanya bingung kok. Lagipula kau itu semakin tampak aneh." Sahut Conan. Dia memang dalam hatinya sempat bertanya-tanya. Ini rumah di pinggiran kota yang memang sering dilintasi oleh mobil patroli polisi. Bagaimana bisa Kaito tetap tak bisa dilacak keberadaannya sampai sekarang kecuali saat ia melakukan suatu pertunjukkan ? Dan juga sebagai seorang penjahat bagaimana bisa rumah itu masih menggunakan kunci manual bukan sebuah password atau hal-hal yang lebih canggih lainnya ?

"Yah..terserahmu saja. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Kaito seolah menyadarkan Conan dari lamunannya. Conan segera mengikuti langkah Kaito memasuki rumah pemuda itu.

"Aku akan ke belakang. Kau mau minum apa ?" Tawarnya yang hanya dijawab singkat oleh Conan. "Teh."

Kaito tersenyum. "Baiklah. Duduklah dulu."

Conan menatap kepergian punggung pemuda berstelan putih itu, dan setelahnya mata Conan menerawang ke penjuru sudut ruangan itu.

Sederhana mungkin merupakan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rumah tersebut – yang Conan perkirakan hanya terdiri dari empat ruangan saja – namun dia melihat bahwa rumah itu juga terlihat begitu rapi.

Bahkan untuk sebuah ruang tamu, ruangan itu hanya terdiri dari sebuah televisi, dua sofa, satu meja, dan sebuah rak buku. Mata Conan menyipit tatkala ia melihat sebuah foto berframe yang berlandaskan sebuah buku berdebu di atas rak buku.

Reflek dirinya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rak buku tersebut. Rak buku itu cukup tinggi dibandingkan tubuhnya saat ini. Namun Conan dapat melihat jelas siapa yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Meitantei-kun ?" Suara Kaito menginterupsinya.

"Kid," Panggil Conan dengan suara lemah. Dia bahkan merasa suaranya sangat kecil sampai suara benturan gelas dan meja kayu terdengar lebih keras.

Conan dapat melihatnya. Seorang Kaito Kid kini tengah tersenyum lembut sembari berjalan ke arahnya. Conan melihat Kid juga tengah mengambil foto dan buku yang menjadi alas dari foto itu dan kembali ke sofa untuk mengambil posisi duduk yang menurut Kid nyaman.

"Kau mau melihat beberapa foto, Meitantei-kun ?"

Kalimat itu mengalun bagaikan sebuah ajakan dan perintah sekaligus bagi Conan. Sampai bocah kecil itu seperti terlena dan mengikuti perkataan sang lawan bicara.

Kini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan di sofa itu. Buku tadi – yang ternyata sebuah album foto – Kaito letakkan di pangkuannya. Dia membukanya perlahan.

Membuka lembar demi lembar yang berisikan foto Kaito dengan seseorang. Kaito bahkan menjelaskan kapan foto-foto itu diambil serta kenangan Kaito dengan pemuda yang berada di foto tersebut.

Dan ketika lembar terakhir telah dibukanya, Kaito menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya ke meja. Dia mengambil foto berframe yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatian seorang Conan Edogawa.

"Dia menghilang. Malam itu aku tak bisa melindunginya. Dia di serang oleh sekelompok orang. Dia berubah. Namun sampai sekarang aku tak menemukan perubahan yang akan terjadi pada diriku untuk memberikan semua rasa kepada pemuda itu. Bahkan efek obat yang merubah dia, membuatnya kehilangan ingatan meski dia ingat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang berubah menjadi sosok kecil. Sampai aku berusaha membuatnya ingat. Aku membuat beberapa kasus dengannya agar dia menyadari bahwa diriku masih mencarinya. Saat itu aku belum yakin sehingga sampai empat atau lima kasus aku betul-betul yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah dirimu. Aku benar kan, Shinichi-kun ?"

Conan masih tidak percaya. Kaito Kid, musuhnya selama ini ternyata hanya berfokus untuk menemukan seseorang yang ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan sempat ingin tertawa miris.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Conan. Kaito kini menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa ak – " Kata-kata Conan terpotong saat bibirnya terbungkam oleh bibir Kaito. Dia merasakan bahwa Kaito memberikannya sejenis larutan melalui tindakannya ini.

Conan memejamkan mata. Kali ini dia merasa meski ia memberontak, dirinya tak akan sanggup. Entah, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Seolah mulutnya yang terinvasi itu membuat seluruh sendi di raganya itu terlepas.

Matanya terpejam setelah sekelebat bayangan kenangan yang sangat mirip pada foto-foto di album Kaito terputar bagaikan film untuknya. "Kaito….Kuroba."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Conan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat pada kepalanya. Dia merasakan kini dirinya tengah terbaring pada sebuah ranjang berukuran King Size. Matanya menerawang ke segala penjuru ruangan. '_Ini bukan kamarku._' Batinnya. Dan dengan segera ia berusaha bangkit.

Conan berjalan menuju pintu. Entah kenapa dia merasa kaki dan tangannya semakin panjang. Dahinya berkerut. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Kaito !" Ujarnya lantang. Setelahnya Conan – atau Shinichi Kudo – berlari menuruni tangga.

Bau harum tercium jelas ketika Shinichi tepat berada di lantai pertama. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan bertanya apa yang terjadi kemarin pada sang tersangka.

"Kaito !" Panggilnya lagi. Kini Shinichi telah sampai di dapur. Dan ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri sembari membelakanginya itu, pasokan darah seolah berkumpul di wajahnya.

Kini yang ia lihat bukan sosok Kaito Kid yang memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dari sutera, kacamata tunggal di sebelah mata kanannya serta topi sebagai property pelengkapnya. Namun seorang Kaito – yang ia ingat semalam bahwa sosok itu adalah Kaito Kuroba – yang tengah memakai celana jeans tanpa atasan apapun serta rambut yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Ohayou, Shinichi-kun. Sepertinya kau tertidur lelap tadi malam." Kaito kini menghadap ke arahnya namun tetap terfokus pada penataan makanan di meja makan.

'_Ah! Kejadian semalam. Apa yang kau fikirkan tadi, Shinichi ?!" _Batin Shinichi.

"Kaito aku ingin bertanya." Dia melihat mata itu menatap ke arahnya. Lurus dan tepat. Seperti menyedotnya ke dalam sebuah – '_Oh ayolah! Kenapa fikiran itu kembali lagi ?'_

Kaito tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yang ingin Shinichi tanyakan. "Duduklah dulu, Shinichi-kun. Kita akan membicarakan itu setelah makan. Aku tak mau masakanku berubah menjadi dingin."

Dan sekali lagi, Shinichi seperti seorang yang sangat mematuhi perintah Kaito. Mereka duduk dan memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Meski dalam hati Kaito dia tengah tersenyum bahagia. Shinichinya kembali. Sosok yang memberinya hidup setelah kematian ayahnya tersebut telah kembali dalam hidupnya. Dan kini ia berjanji akan melindungi sosok itu sampai akhir khayatnya kelak.

"Aku selesai."

Dua kata itu seolah menyadarkan Kaito dari segala pemikirannya mengenai pemuda di hadapannya. Dia lalu berkata pada Shinichi untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sementara ia membersihkan semua ini.

"Aku yang akan membersihkannya." Ungkap Shinichi keras kepala.

"Tapi kau belum man – " "Aku akan mandi setelah ini." Pinta Shinichi yang direspon sebuah helaan nafas pasrah dari Kaito.

"Baiklah."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam terus berdentang. Keheningan masih menyelimuti dua pemuda di sebuah dapur yang merangkap menjadi ruang makan itu. Kaito kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan Shinichi dari belakang sementara dirinya bersandar di tembok sebelah kulkas sembari memakan sebuah apel.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang ?" Suara Shinichi pun memecah keheningan yang tercipta sedari tadi. Kaito pun maju. Dia membuang sampah apelnya ke dalam tong sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya dan menuju ke sosok yang tengah serius membersihkan peralatan makan mereka tadi.

Tubuh Shinichi menegang ketika dirinya merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar indah di perutnya. Telinganya bahkan kini sangat memerah ketika nafas hangat sosok di belakangnya itu berhembus di tengkuknya.

"Komponen dari akar ginseng Cina dan schnapps." Suara itu entah kenapa terdengar berat dan seperti membawa Shinichi ke dalam eutophia yang berbeda. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang lama dirinya tak rasakan selama ini.

"Itu merupakan penetralisir _APTX__4869_ – "

" – dan sekarang kau sudah kembali ke wujud Shinichi Kudo, kekasih seorang Kaito Kuroba. Bukan Conan Edogawa lagi." Lanjut Kaito sembari mencium pipi pemuda yang dirinya peluk tersebut.

Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju ke arah tangga.

"Jaa ! Kutunggu di kamar ya, Darlin'~" Teriaknya.

Sedangkan sosok Shinichi Kudo kini tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang menyamai warna apel yang barusan dimakan Kaito. '_Dimakan ? Eh ?'_

Owari

* * *

Saya ga tahu ini apa. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini otak saya terlalu sering memikirkan KaiShi jadi saya membuat ini. Semoga berkenan di hati readers-san.

Dan saya mohon bantuannya karena ini fic Detective Conan pertama saya /ojigi/


End file.
